True Friends
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Liy a vampire and drama, basically.


My friends Story- By Request

My friends Story- By Request

It was a wet day in the Easter holidays and Lily Evans sat at the window watching the rain droplets drip and drop down the windowpane. She sighed and turned away from the window to examine her new room. Her bed to one side of her window with her lilac quilt cover and pillow, her teddy bear Sampson and her 2 cuddly kittens Tammy and Pounce. Above that her wall bookcase full of her favourite books and quills, ornaments and other such stuff. Her stereo to one side on her shelves her Cd collection next to it, and on her bedside table sat a picture. A picture of her with her friends. James, Sirius and Rose. She smiled at the picture remembering the day that picture was taken. She wondered if things would ever be like that again, them all laughing together. She had runaway the previous month and then came back to find a very different Hogwarts. Her friends would they ever be the same around her. She had to bail didn't they see that, all the heartache and pain that followed her. She ran anywhere and had adventures, she agreed with that her adventures had been dangerous but she'd survived. They had all seemed to edge away further and further. She could still remember Sirius' words.

Flashback.

"Taking off like that was incredibly selfish and stupid. You never let a chance for anyone to understand" Sirius told her Lily stared at him her eyes tear stained.

_"Okay" Lily interrupted, her voice high. " I screwed up! I know this! But you have no idea what happened to me or what I was feeling!"_

_Rose felt a stab of pain as she saw Lily swipe at her tear smudged eyes. "There was nothing that anyone could do I had to deal on my own" Lily shouted putting her head in her hands._

_"And you see how that worked out" Sirius sniped, James now stepped forward looking disgusted._

_"You can't just bury stuff Lil' it'll just come right back up and get you" James said sternly._

_"You could've come to us," Sirius ranted on at her._

_Lily gave him a dark look and began to cry and talk at the same time._

_"As if I could've gone to you Sirius'," Lily's face was dark and tear stained with rage and anger "You made your feelings perfectly clear about me and Bennie from day one" _

_"Look" Sirius snapped, " I'm sorry your honey was a demon. But most girls don't hop a greyhound over boy troubles." _

_"Time out Sirius" Rose stared hard biting her lip. The others stared at her._

_"Lily" Rose began. "You never—"_

_"Rose I can't take this of you too" Lily interjected weeping_

_"Let her finish" James snapped and glared " You at least owe her that"_

_Lily glared at him. " God James—do you think you could at least stick to be being annoying on your own behalf"_

_"Fine" he said harshly trying to close the gap between them "You stop acting like an idiot, and I'll stop annoying you" Lily's eyes narrowed at this comment choking on her tears she stepped forward. _

_"You want to talk acting like an idiot? Amanda?" Lily stated fiercely referring to James' ex-girlfriend._

_"Okay" Remus said calmly sliding between the 3 of them. " Gonna step in now and be referee guy."_

_"Let them go Remus" Rose was so angry her voice rose above the rest. " Talking about this obviously isn't helping" _

_They stood in silence for a few minutes in Lily' Aunt's living room, staring around at each other. Lily sank to the floor in tears._

_"I never meant to hurt anyone. I was hurting" she sobbed, Rose bent down to her aid._

_"Yeah well you did" James snapped and turned away, hiding his tears. Even Sirius', who had a knack for a quick tongue was staring at him. Lily's head tilted up._

_"Do you think I mean to hurt you?" she said angrily " Out of all the people standing here! Of all of them do you think I wanted to hurt anyone" she shouted at his turned back._

_"Well Lil' you ran away! Left us to clear up your mess. Excuses for why you weren't at school. Your Aunt was worried sick. I was afraid; we all were on where you were. It was selfish and a stupid thing to do. Leave your friends to cope, not knowing or hearing anything" James shook his head and began to walk out the room. Lily started to get up._

_"Yeah well there wouldn't have had to be a mess if it weren't for you" she shouted, her voice rising high yet again. " If it weren't…. for you I would've never ran away. You're the one who said 'when life hands you a lemon you swallow it'. I tried to swallow it and it was your advice James. Not anyone else's." James stared open mouthed and couldn't think of a come back. She continued._

_"You're the one who hurt me, with your girlfriends. A new one every month. What was it a competition" Lily quoted angrily, inhaling bitterness in her voice all the way. The room went silence for a while then James spoke_

_"To think I considered you a friend" James said and walked out the house. Rose ran after James out of the house, Remus and Sirius were just staring at Lily crouching on the floor._

_"James' that was unfair" Rose called after her brother._

_" Yeah, well was she being fair just then and for the past month?" James retorted looking horrified. "She took off, without telling us"_

_"She had reasons," Rose pleaded._

_"Yeah, Bennie. Still doesn't explain it" James explained_

_"I'm as horrified as you James, and shocked at how selfish she was but, she's our friend my best friend." Rose said tears welling up in her eyes._

Lily remembered it all too well; it felt weird to be in her old new room again at her house with her dad. He'd been the only one who had welcomed her back. He had bought Lily a new clothes wardrobe and clothes with it, a new broomstick and new dress robes. Lily sighed heavily and flopped down onto her bed, a week till she went back to school. 

_May 5th up at school_

The sun shone down a few weeks later upon the grounds of Hogwarts, Kitty was talking amiably to Lily about their hol's when Lily got distracted. James Rose and Sirius had walked into the courtyard talking happily yet they seemed distant to each other.

"I'll see you later Kitty" Lily interjected Kitty's sentence and picked up her satchel and moved over to Rose, Sirius and James.

"Hey, Got room for a giver upper" She asked simply, they stared up at her and James smiled and said

"Sure" he smiled and moved his bag for her. 

"Thanks" was what she managed. 

"We're sorry Lil'" Sirius muttered, looking from James to Rose on what to say. " I didn't mean all those…things" Sirius stammered Lily interjected.

"Padfoot, how about new leaf" she smiled whole-heartedly at him, he grinned. Lily 'Dragon' Evans was back

Lily smiled to herself happily; it felt good to be with her best friends again. Someone to talk to about all her adventures and stuff that happened. After lunch they all had an hour to kill, so they walked out to their favourite tree where from then on many things would be shared.

A year later

"Lily, you look fine" Lou-Anne said for the millionth time that evening " There is nothing wrong with that dress."

"Your right" she sighed twirling around in her dress "It'll be fine. Oh god what if he doesn't like it" lily said worriedly.

"He will, which guy wouldn't with your figure" Rose chirped in fiddling with Kitty's hair.

"You sure, I don't look too… posh." Lily stammered.

"No" Nicole said from under the bed, frantically looking for her diary. " Lou-Anne have you seen my diary?" Nick asked.

"No" Lou-Anne replied simply. A loud shout seemed to tell Nicole just exactly where her diary was. 

"Sirius Black" she screeched and marched out of the dormitory angry. A few moments later, Sirius had a very soar cheek and Nicole retained hold of her diary.

"What did you do to my boyfriend?" Rose asked quizzically through holding a hairbrush.

"What he always deserves!" Nicole replied satisfyingly.

At 8 o'clock Lily found herself walking on the bank of the lake with James talking happily, James was carrying a picnic basket in one hand and the other arm around Lily.

"Do you ever wonder about the past?" James asked as they sat down to eat their picnic.

"Yes and no. I suppose I'd rather not. But yes I do. The way we were, the way we are now and in the middle" She said looking over at him.

"Hmmm, you still think about Bennie then?" James asked sighing.

"Yeah, you can't help but when you think it's your first…" Lily stammered on the last part and James supplied it for her.

"Love" he said simply, she nodded her head.

_ _

_"I feel like you know me better than anyone" Lily said walking along the river leaning against his shoulder._

_"I do, we're compatible. Two people in love." He said breaking away from her._

_"That's what the other's don't understand. How comfortable you can make me feel." Lily said looking up into Bennie's blue eyes._

_"They'll understand soon" he said comforting and kissed her hair gently._

_"I hope so, I can't stand James not liking you, my 2 fav men not speaking," she almost sobbed into his shoulder_

_"We'll make up soon, I'm sure. Now how about tonight, you me a picnic and the Hogwarts lake." He suggested and hugged her tight._

_That night Lily waited around the lakeside looking for Bennie, no sign she decided to walk around for a bit then heard a scream and someone punching and kicking something._

_"Now, what do I have to do to get you to stay away from my school" she shouted, a blonde haired girl was kicking and tackling the monster to the ground. Lily watched from bush as she saw Bennie lying there dead. She clasped her hand to her mouth and gasped. As the monster turned to dust_

_"No" she sobbed and ran, what she didn't see was, Bennie rise and dodge the slayer to run after her._

_Later in the week_

_'Girl missing' was the headline of the daily Prophet that morning, James read with horror as Lily's picture stood out on the front._

_In a cave somewhere._

_"Lily I love you," the vampire said simply_

_"Don't say that, it's a joke, you don't, love anything" Lily shouted at the figure approaching her, pale and allergic to sun._

_"But I do nothings changed except, I'm dead" he said simply_

_"Oh yeah really" she said and backed away to the back wall where she was trapped." If you loved me why did you kidnap me," she shouted angrily_

_"Just felt like it" he spat. Next to Lily she could see a few chairs, and Lily thought fast and remembered what that girl from the other night had done. She ran quickly and snapped a chair leg; the vampire had his back turned and right through the heart. He turned to dust, the piece of wood and Lily fell to the floor._

_Not knowing what to do she packed her things and caught the next train to London and then train to Manchester. She sat mellow, staring out the window._

_Mean while James ran to where he'd heard the scream, nothing there. _

_"She's gone" he inhaled gasping for breath. James ran back to the castle frantically looking for Sirius. Lily had left, where James didn't know. Once up at the castle, James _

_ _


End file.
